


Lumen

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts:The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M, 亲情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: Theseus失忆了，这让Newt不得不回忆起他和哥哥的许多事情……





	Lumen

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇可视作亲情向，如果有机会会继续写续篇。  
Lumen：拉丁语，光，light

学生时代的宿舍样貌在午夜梦幻缠绕进他的梦境，他用魔杖亮起灯，推开门走在走廊上。

前方不远处走着一个穿着格兰芬多校服的男孩，从背影来看，年龄并不大。他觉得那背影有几分熟悉，于是匆匆跟上去，可他始终无法见到男孩的正面。

内心急促地催着他，一种莫名的熟悉感包围着他。

他干脆跑起来，而前方的男孩也跑了起来。无论如何他都赶不上男孩的脚步……渐渐地，他放弃了追赶，静静地跟在后面，突然地，他想到什么似的，开口喊道："Theseus!"那男孩停下脚步，缓缓转过身来，笑着喊他："Newt。"然后所有的光都熄灭了。

他在泪水里醒来。

一个多月前，他接到消息称，Theseus和其他的三个傲罗在执行任务秘密捕Grindelwald时，意外失踪，魔法部在他们最后出现的地方找到了其中一名傲罗的尸体。

而现在，他的兄长依然下落不明。

Newt坐起身来，凌晨时分，屋外的空气从他半开的窗户缝隙里溜进来，吹拂着他身上的汗水，他站起身打开衣柜，看到了那件Theseus的校服。

格兰芬多的颜色，袍子袖口已经有些磨损了，毕竟这件校服很多年了。

他放回那件校服，拿出自己的衬衫、马甲，对着旁边的穿衣镜收拾好，然后——他的视线又落回了衣柜把手上。

凌晨五点钟，他抱着一件破旧的衣服，坐在柔软的沙发椅当中，一头埋进回忆里。

少年时代的他与同学格格不入，好在那时在学校有Theseus陪着他度过了几年，至少在Theseus毕业之前，一切都很好。

那些他费尽心思隐藏起来的可爱的小动物，他埋在阁楼里的所有小秘密，对兄长的崇拜和少年的幼稚幻想。它们带着一种特有的甜味，被搁置在角落里。Theseus的气味好像一把钥匙，打开了大门，将这些悉数放出。

"Theseus，你在哪里？"他疲惫地躺在沙发里。

抬眼之间，他看到了柜子顶端搁着的一瓶波本，似乎是某次Theseus放在那里的。他又转过眼去，强迫自己不再想下去。Newt收好了衣服，逃似的离开了自己的房间。

魔法部的人在下午找上了他，他正在整理神奇动物的笔记，"我们找到了你的哥哥，我想这件事一定要让你先知道——他的记忆可能出了问题……有可能无法恢复。"

Newt松了一口气，至少Theseus还活着。

温暖的日光似乎把黑魔法、巫粹党以及Grindelwald等等诸事隔绝到另一个世界，Theseus看着窗外，失去记忆的他选择以沉默面对眼下的状况。

"嘿，Theseus。"Newt坐到了Theseus面前的椅子上，"我是Newt。"男人望着他，似乎在从对方栗色的卷发之下确认着什么，"他们和我说到了你——你是我的兄弟。"

"是的。"然后Newt终于控制不住，他知道Theseus不记得他，但他们仍是兄弟，所以他用力地抱住了Theseus，就像Theseus曾经抱过他的那样。

他可以探望Theseus的时间很短，临走时他向Theseus挥手告别，然后在转身出门时倚靠在墙上，来往的人怀着陌生而同情的目光望着他。

他们的父母还不知道这件事。

更糟糕的是，他们还不明确是什么导致了Theseus的失忆，或许魔法和身体受到的损伤皆有之，然而治愈术不能同时修复这两点。

Newt将自己隐藏在孔雀蓝大衣的衣领和前额的卷发之后，提着他的棕色手提箱。摸到手提箱把手的瞬间，宛如被什么东西重重地打了一下——他想到了Theseus在他每次离开时常说的话："你总是这么着急的避开我们……Newt，你不能跟你的箱子过一辈子。"

"我知道，但我也不可能和你过一辈子。"Newt好笑地转身，不出意外地看到Theseus噎到说不出话。

"Newt……我们永远会是一家人，就算以后我们各自有了各自的家庭……我也会随时欢迎你过来。"Theseus向他微笑着，而从小到大Newt每一次回头，都能看到他的哥哥在身后向他微笑，说着他们永远是一家人。

离开了哥哥，Newt又变成众人眼里寡言和奇怪的神奇动物学家，可发生在Theseus身上的事情使他甚至不能好好照顾那些动物，Jacob倒是很乐意帮他，不过他更担心Newt的精神状态，"Newt，我做了一大堆覆盆子蛋糕……你要来点吗？"Newt正在发呆，根本没听清Jacob说了什么。

Jacob在Newt眼前挥了挥手，但没能引起对方的注意。

次日，Newt又去看望了Theseus，Dumbledore也在那里，他告诉Newt，他在一本古籍上找到了解药，不过解药年代太久远，并不能确定是否有效。

"你要做好准备，Theseus可能真的……"教授没有说完，他握了握他最心爱的学生的手，离开了病房。

很快，那份药就被端上来。

Newt看着Theseus喝下去。

然后Theseus睡了很长的一觉，直到Newt也支撑不过去，趴在他的床边睡着。

半梦半醒之间，他感觉到有人伸手抚弄他的卷发，握住他蜷在被子旁的手，"Artemis……"Newt睁开眼睛，看到Theseus向他微笑，将他拥入怀中，"我的Artemis……"一个轻柔的吻落在脸上被泪水打湿的雀斑上。

"哥哥。"


End file.
